The Return of the Queen
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Olivia Queen has just returned to Starling City after spending 5 years on an island. With a new mission to save her city, she also finds that she has trouble maintaining some of the relationships of the past and forming a new one with someone that she has always loved.
1. Pilot

I ran through the wilderness on the island. I had noticed a ship and I knew that I needed to do this. I knew that I would need to get its attention. I grabbed my bow and struck an arrowhead on a rock to make a flame and shot at a pile of branches that I had set up. It looked like it worked. I made it to the shore quickly.

The name of the island that found me on was Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for purgatory. I've been here for five years, dreaming of my rescue. In those five years, there was one thing on my mind: survive. I pulled down my hood. My blonde hair had grown very long, going to my bottom. Fortunately, that was the only place as I had gotten laser hair removal before I had left. I am no longer the girl who was shipwrecked, but the woman who fix my city. My name is Olivia Queen.

I knew that the headlines said. The reports of my return were brief. Thankfully, they chose not to bring up any of my proudest moments. I wasn't sure why they cared. I was nothing but a spoiled heiress to them. I used to be Starling City's Paris Hilton, minus the sextape. I had gone to the hospital and saw how torn up I was. I had since cut my hair to a more manageable length. I heard the door to my room open.

"Olivia?" My mom asked. I turned around to face her.

"Hi, Mom." I said with a smile.

"Welcome home." She told me before she gave me a hug. She was crying tears of joy.

We headed home which was still the same. Our house fittingly resembled a castle. A man went for my trunk, but I stopped him.

"I can lift this." I told him, not wanting anyone to touch it.

"Your room is just as you left it." Mom remarked. "I didn't want to change anything."

"Olivia, it's a pleasure to see you." A man replied. I was pretty sure I knew him, but couldn't remember where. "It's Walter. Walter Steele."

"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." Mom told me. Yes, that was where. I noticed Raisa the maid was still working for us. I gave her a hug. I know some words came out of her mouth, but I was distracted by the sound of a door opening. I looked to top of the stairs and there was my sister, Thea. She was now a young woman. She ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around.

"I knew it. I was right about you being alive. I missed you. I really missed you, Livvy" She wept into my shoulder. She was shorter than me still.

"I thought of you every day." I told her, hugging her myself now.

I walked into my room after a long bath. It felt so good to wash my hair. Five years later, everything that I used to know so well is now so foreign to me. It would take time getting used to this. I barely know my own reflection anymore.

_I remembered the night on the ship. I was with my father and my best friend's sister Sara Lance. We had been…experimenting. It was a stormy night. I went to the front of the ship, fully dressed. My father was there._

"_Is everything okay, Daddy?" I asked._

"_Livvy?" Sara asked as she stepped out in an open robe. She promptly closed it. "Where is the freaking bottle opener on this ship?"_

"_I'll show you in a minute, Sara." I promised before she went back to the cabin._

"_This is not going to end well." Daddy told me. "I know you may be curious at this age, but you shouldn't do this."_

After I was dressed, the door to my room suddenly opened.

"I told you yachts suck." My best guy friend, Tommy Merlyn joked. I have him a hug too. Well I've officially topped my total from the last five years.

"It's good to see you, Tommy." I declared. I used to have a crush on him, but we never acted on it other than some drunken kissing. He later joined us at the table.

"So let's see World Series Champs: Red Sox, Phillies, Yankees, Giants, and Cardinals. We have a black president, and _Scrubs: _the Janitor's name is Glenn Matthews."

"What was the island like?" Thea interrupted.

"Cold." I answered simply.

"You know tomorrow you and me are hitting the city." Tommy decided. I think Thea was a bit upset by that.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mom agreed.

"Well, I hope you're prepared to sit around while I get some clothes." I joked. "But I do want to check out the office at some point."

"There'll be plenty of time for that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Walter stated.

Raisa then slipped and I caught the plate she had been holding, before telling her it was okay in Russian.

"I don't realize that you took Russian in college, Olivia." Walter remarked.

"I didn't realize you had a thing for my mother." I retorted. I guess it could have been worse. She could have married Tommy's dad.

"I didn't say anything." Thea declared.

"Olivia, Walter and I are married." Mom said as she held his hand. I suspected that much. "I also don't want you to think that either of us are doing this to disrespect your father."

"We both believed Robert was gone." Walter added.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you." I responded. I wanted my mom to be happy and Daddy wasn't coming back. May I please being excused?"

"Don't forget about tomorrow." Tommy told me.

_That night, I was dreaming about being on the ship. _

"_I think the storm is getting closer." Sara told me. _

"_I don't think that's the scientific way." I replied._

"_What was Miss Ivy League Dropout know about science?" Sara teased me._

"_I know Biology and Anatomy." I explained as I started to kiss her all over. _

"_Laurel's gonna kill me." She complained. I guess she would have been upset that I screwing her little sister without telling her. _

"_She won't know unless we're ready to tell her." I declared as I jumped on her in what was probably reminiscent to a scene from a porno. Lightning struck again._

"_Okay that was super close." She stated._

"_Sara, we'll be fine." I responded before kissing her again. Suddenly, the ship turned over. We were both alright before it turned it turned again and Sara was whisked away. I didn't know it at the time, but she had actually survived that. I soon joined her in the water, but Daddy found me. He was on the lifeboat with the first mate. "Daddy, we have to save her."_

"_We can't." Daddy told me as we watched the ship sink. _

I was screaming when Mom woke me up. I was on the floor, because I was more accustomed to sleeping on the ground. I accidentally attacked her, but Walter helped me snap back to my senses.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. Now I felt pretty bad.

"It's okay, Sweetie. You're home now." Mom told me.

In the morning, I grabbed my trunk out from under my bed. I opened it and pulled out a small book and arrowhead. I knocked on Thea's door to find her with her friend and some pills. She was in her school uniform.

"Livvy." She greeted me nervously.

"No one has called me that in forever, Speedy." I responded, using my nickname for her.

"That's the worst nickname ever." She lamented.

"Well since we always had to chase after you as a kid, I thought it fit well." I told her with a giggle.

"See you at school, Speedy." Her friend told her.

"I have something for you." I told her as I gave her the arrowhead. "Do you still like archery? I notice you have more trophies."

"I can't believe that you came back from a deserted with a gift." She quipped.

"It's a hosen. In Buddhism it symbolizes reconnecting, just like I hope to do with you." I responded.

"That's awesome." Tommy replied as he walked into the room "I want a tee shirt that says 'my friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt'."

"Make sure to keep him out of trouble." Thea told me. I hugged Thea again.

"The city awaits m'lady." Tommy remarked. It was good to know that he still had his sense of humor. "You know your sister's almost as hot as you…but I haven't noticed."

That was in response to my glare.

"Your funeral sucked." He stated.

"Did you hook up with someone?" I questioned.

"You know me too well." He chuckled. "And I'm planning to have all sorts of people there for your welcome home party. You came back from the dead my friend. I'm thinking a zombie-themed party. You know this city is falling apart. Your dad sold his factory at the right time. So why did you want to drive through here anyway?"

"No reason." I declared as I looked out the window

"So what did you miss most?" He questioned. "Was it the booze, boys, or buffalo wings?"

"Everyone: You, Laurel, Thea, and my mom." I answered.

"I don't think it would be good for you to see Laurel now." He told me.

I went into her office and saw that she had a billboard of Adam Hunt. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Hi, Laurel." I remarked, waiting for her to speak. We then went for a walk outside. "So you went to law school like you said."

"Yes I did." She confirmed.

"Adam Hunt is a big guy. Are you sure you want to mess with him?" I questioned.

"It's been five years and the first thing you bring up is Adam Hunt?" She asked me icily

"No, I don't." I stated.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sara?" She questioned. "I would have been okay with it."

"It wasn't supposed to be serious, but I wanted to ask your forgiveness." I explained.

"Nothing is ever serious with you." She scolded me. "She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead, because you were dead, but now you're not. We buried an empty coffin because they never found her body."

"I wanted to go back for her." I told her.

"It should have been you." Laurel stated. Okay, this was a mistake. She then walked away and I walked off with Tommy.

"Okay, so that's out of the way." Tommy remarked. "Let's get lunch."

Suddenly, a group of men in masks ambushed us and shot us with tranquilizer as I thought back to how Daddy killed himself and the first mate so I could live.

"Ms. Queen, did your daddy survive the accident?' One of them asked me when I awoke. He was holding a Taser and I was tied up, but now well. Tommy was out cold. "I asked a question. Now answer me.

It broke the ties and ended up killing all three of the men while Tommy was still awake. I couldn't let anyone know my secret. We then went to the police.

"So you mean to tell me that a girl in a green hood took out three armed kidnappers?" Detective Lance, Laurel and Sara's dad asked.

"She was very skilled." I remarked.

"Did you see Hood girl?" " He asked Tommy.

"No, I was unconscious." Tommy answered.

"I can't believe that someone is after you after just one day." Lance remarked.

"Were you able to identify the bodies?" Mom asked the chief.

"No, the weapons were untraceable." He answered.

"They probably figured between you and Malcolm Merlyn they'd struck a goldmine." Lance opined.

"I don't like your tone, Detective." Mom stated.

"If Olivia remembers anything else, she'll call you." Walter added as he stood up. "Thank you for coming."

"Looks like your luck never runs out." Lance muttered to me.

The next morning, I was in my room, digging up what I could on Adam Hunt. I looked in the book and there was his name.

"You have changed." Raisa remarked. She brought me breakfast "It's not like you to read."

"I missed you Raisa." I told her.

"No kitchen on island." She stated. Yes, that was true.

"I didn't have friends either." I replied. At least I didn't when I left. I took the tray and set it down. "Am I really different?"

"No." She responded. "You're a still good girl."

"We both know me and good don't belong in the same sentence." I pointed out.

"You have a good heart, though." She corrected.

"Let's hope I can be the person you told me I could be." I responded.

I went outside and noticed Mom and Walter with another man that I didn't know.

"Olivia, I want to introduce you to John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from this point on."

"I don't need a bodyguard." I argued.

"I think I need to agree with your mother on this." Walter opined. I guess a normal girl might need someone like him. I ended up in his car.

"So what should I call you?" I asked him.

"Diggle or Dig is good." He answered. I found out that he used to be a soldier. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I will keep you safe first."

I took that opportunity to jump out of the car. This actually seemed like something people would think that I would do. I headed to the factory and scaled the fence before going inside. It was a mess, but I could clean it up.

Being kidnapped was a surprise and I was forced to change my plans. What I told the police was true. The girl in the green hood was there. She was about to begin. I took a pickax and dug through the floor. I was constructing what was basically my lair. Within a few hours, I got everything ready. Strength wasn't my greatest asset, but I was far from weak. I opened up the trunk and pulled out a bow and shot at some tennis balls, hitting each of them. I knew that I was ready to take down Adam Hunt, who had been a very bad man. I grabbed my hood. I paired into with some tights and a green skirt with some green paint around my eyes.

I went to Hunt's parking garage and took out his bodyguards before moving onto him. I leaned over him, aiming my arrow at him.

"I want you to transfer 40 million into Starling Bank by 10:00 p.m. tomorrow." I told him.

"What if I don't?" He challenged.

"I'll take it." I replied.

"I'll kill you if I see you again." He threatened. I responded by shooting any arrow through his back window.

The following night, I prepared to go to Tommy's party for me, only to find Diggle in the backseat. I guess he was smart. I would have to find another way to evade him.

"Buckle up, Miss." Diggle told me. "You have a party to attend to."

There seemed to be several strippers at the party, both male and female. Tommy had pulled out all of the stops. I wore a green dress. I checked my clock and found Hunt hadn't delivered.

"Hey, Everyone, the guest of honor is here!" Tommy announced. He was such a goofball, but I loved him. "Boys, please give this girl a proper homecoming."

Apparently Tommy thought it would be funny to play "We Are the Champions" as I entered. Well at least he didn't use "Fat Bottomed Girls" which led to a very messy incident. He handed me a shot.

"Thanks everyone for showing up." I told the crowd. "I miss tequila!"

I later stood by the bar with Tommy.

"So if my calculations are correct it's been a very long time since you had sex." Tommy stated.

"Are you offering?" I joked.

"No, but I do have friends who are." He explained. "I hear Joe Gold is good."

"Which one is he?" I inquired.

"The one who looks like the dude from _Twilight." _Tommy explained.

"What's _Twilight?" _I asked.

"You don't want to know." He said. It was at that point that I noticed Thea receiving drugs from someone. She was just like me, but I wasn't going to let her make the same mistakes.

"I'll be right back." I stated.

"Livvy, this party is amazing." She remarked.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned.

"Someone said right this way, Ms. Queen." She responded. I needed to make sure that guy was fired.

"Thea, you're underage." I reminded her.

"I'm not 12." She argued.

"You're 17, though." I pointed out.

"Livvy, I love you, but you're not allowed to just me for wanting to be like big sister." She responded. I couldn't help but wonder if Paris ever felt like this.

"I know that it must've have been hard on you when I was gone…" I started.

"Gone, you were dead." Thea argued. "My father and sister died. I went to your funeral."

"I know." I remarked.

"No, you don't know. Mom had Walter and who did I have? I know that what you went through sucked, but it sucked here too. I was an only child that everyone pitied. Five years ago, you would have been proud of me for being like this."

She walked away, not realizing that I had pickpocketed her. I threw the tab away. I then collided with someone, but not just anyone: Laurel.

"I didn't think you would be here." I told her.

"Tommy suggested that maybe I should forgive you." Laurel responded. "Can we talk somewhere quiet?"

We went to the upper deck.

"I'm sorry for saying that you should have died." She declared. "I know you're sorry."

"I would trade places with her." I admitted.

"There's something that I need to ask." She replied. "Why Sara? Why not me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship by asking." I answered. "I guess Sara went as well as you could. Drowning quickly is better than what I had to go through. I didn't know if it would make it back."

"You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be available to listen." She offered.

I noticed that the timer was going off. It was 10:00 and the money still wasn't in the account.

"Is everything okay?" She inquired.

"No, I just need to go." I remarked. "Laurel, I think you might want to stay away from me for now. I don't want to hurt you again."

As I planned to make my exit, I found Diggle.

"Can I help you with anything, Ms. Queen?" He asked.

"I just need some time alone." I remarked.

"I'd believe you if you weren't such an escape artist." Diggle responded. "Party is this way."

"It's locked." I replied. He went for the handle and I made a break for it. I went to get dressed and headed to Hunt's office. I shot an arrow at the wall and all of the lights suddenly went out. I went in through the elevator and once again disabled the guards. I shot the arrow where I aiming and then fought off the rest of the guards. The police showed up and I managed to escape by going out the window with my grappling arrow.

I made my way back to the party in quick time. Lance was there.

"Detective, this is a private party." I told him.

"Well there was an incident at Adam Hunt's tonight. You know him?" The policeman asked.

"I don't know who Adam Hunt." I responded. "Though, I don't always ask for names."

"He's a millionaire and I'm surprised you haven't been with him." He stated.

"Well I've been gone for a while." I reminded him.

"Well he just got attacked by your hood girl." He explained.

"The hood girl? How about I offer a reward?" I suggested with a coy smile. I turned to the crowd. "Hey everybody, so Detective Lance is looking for a crazy girl in a green hood. I'll give anyone who catch this maniac you two million dollars in cash!"

They all rose their glasses to that. He then left.

"Come on let's turn up the music!" I remarked to the crowd.

"It's quite a coincidence that you would ask to have your party right next to where Hunt is robbed by the same girl." Tommy replied.

"Maybe you should just be glad you're alive like I am." I responded.

I then went back to the lair where I transferred all of the money and crossed Hunt off of the list. He was just the first name on the list. They ruled the city through intimidation and fear. I need to change this.

So I got this idea. I read this story that hasn't been updated in a while and I wanted to write my own. Olivia is played Amber Heard. I can say now that Tommy and Olivia is endgame. I also know that there are some plotholes in her being female, but I already have solutions to some of them. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Honor Thy Father

I was on a rooftop as I noticed some thugs. This was where my combat training kicked in, no pun intended. After making sure that they wouldn't bother me, I headed toward my target. I grabbed him and held him close to a fan blade of an air conditioner.

"Marcus Redmond, you have failed this city." I told him.

"Please don't kill me." Marcus pleaded.

"Give people back their money." I demanded. "Do it now."

The next day, I was back home seeing the report that he had headed my advice and returned the money before I saw an artistic rendition of my persona on the screen. I was wearing a conservative red dress.

"Wow, this girl is like Britney Spears. I'm glad that she turned okay, I thought she wouldn't make it." I remarked.

"Yes, you've been gone for five years." Thea quipped. I guess no one talked about her anymore.

"That reminds me, why is there someone who literally can't sing on the radio?" I asked, referring to Katy Perry.

"This city used to be safer." Mom replied.

"Are you afraid we're next, Mom?" Thea teased.

"So, today is pretty straightforward, Olivia." Walter told me. We were bringing me back from the dead. "You just read a brief statement and you will be declared living again."

"I know my way around a courtroom, Walter." I reminded him.

"Was it four or five times?" Tommy interrupted as he walked in. "Let's see have the DUI, assaulting the paparazzi, assaulting Kanye West, and stealing someone else' limo."

"Thank you for reminding us, Tommy." Mom quipped.

"I can't hang out. We're going to court." I told him.

"I know, and I'm coming with you." He explained. "I can't miss you being brought back to life. At least you don't have bolts in your neck."

"Are you coming?" I asked Thea. She wasn't dressed for it.

"I don't really the courtroom." She remarked as she walked away. I probably did need to do something with her. She's probably disappointed that we haven't gone shopping yet. Diggle then came to let us know it was time to go.

The courthouse was surrounded with reporters begging for interviews about what happened on the island. I said nothing. Do they not think a girl has PTSD? I'm glad I made it through it.

"There was a storm and the ship sank." I told the judge. "There were no other survivors. I nearly died several times. I thought I was in hell actually. I knew that I needed to stay alive for him and that was what managed to keep me alive on the island."

The lawyer, who was not Laurel, then said some legal stuff to the judge.

"We need to head to the office." Mom stated.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea now." I declared, wiping a single tear from my eye. "Can it wait?"

Mom and Walter then walked away.

"Last week, you were in a rush to get there." Tommy pointed out.

"Well, I've had more time to think since then." I told him. I walked forward and collided with Laurel.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"They were resurrecting me." I explained. "You?"

"My job." Laurel responded. I then noticed the woman with her.

"Olivia Queen." I said as I held out my hand.

"Emily Nocenti." She replied as she shook it.

"Olivia was stranded on an island for five years after fucking my sister." Laurel explained icily. "Last week she said to stay away from her, and I find that to be very good advice. So we'll be going."

On the way out, I noticed a man, Martin Somers, was talking to the reporters. Then the reporters came my way. I really fucking hated reporters.

As soon as I got in the car, I told the driver to drive. I wanted to pick up Thea, so we could have some girl time.

"Are you free?" I asked my sister over the phone?

"Yeah, why?" She questioned in confusion.

"I want us to go shopping together." I explained. I probably should have been training, but I needed this. I was also planning in my head how I was going to take down Martin Somers. He was already on the list. I would go after him that night.

"So I bet you missed Dulce and Gabanna on the island." Thea remarked as we headed to the register.

"And Versace." I added. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you growing up."

That night, I headed to a construction site where Somers frequented. I turned out the lights and once again took out the subordinates. I then grabbed Somers and hung him upside down.

"Martin Somers, you have failed this city." I declared before I shot an arrow by him. It turns out that a lot of these guys are wimps. "So I need you to confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. You don't want to see me again."

I shot an arrow by his face, cutting his cheek. When I got home, I found Mom berating Diggle for being able to control me.

"Where are you going, Olivia." She asked me seriously.

"I've spent the last five years by myself." I stated.

"I know, Sweetie." She responded. I had to come up with something.

"I met someone." I lied. "I promise I'll introduce you to him if it ever gets serious."

"I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next date." She told me angrily. "You've already been abducted once. There is a crazy girl who is hunting the wealthy."

"She saved me when I was abducted." I pointed out.

"I already lost once, and I don't want to do it again." She declared.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'll bring him next time."

Now, I had to find a fake boyfriend. Or maybe not. I have to think of something.

Mom walked away and I apologized to Diggle, but he seemed to be okay with it.

"If you ditch again, I quit." He threatened. I don't think I wanted that. I then then noticed Thea.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get drunk, so you can't steal my stash." She responded.

"Do you really think this is what Daddy would want?" I questioned.

"Dead people don't want things." She argued. "That's one of the good things about it."

"I was dead." I pointed out. "I wanted a lot."

"Except your family, and one shopping trip isn't going to cover it." She pointed out. "You're avoiding Mom, ignoring Walter, and judging me. I'll be back late."

I'm going to need to make this better soon.

The next day, I went to the office.

"As you can see, we've modernized recently." Walter explained.

"It's all so shiny." I declared. Several of the men and women were staring at me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Mom said.

"I remember when you father brought here as a kid." Walter remarked as we entered his office. "We always loved it."

"Dad let me have Pepsi with caffeine." I pointed out. Walter then explained some business stuff that I really didn't care about while I asked for a soda.

"We have something that we want to talk to you about." Mom responded. "Please sit."

"It makes me nervous when you ask me that." I replied as I remained standing.

"The Applied Science Building is being built soon and we'd like to name it after your father." Walter explained.

"Okay." I agreed.

"We'd also like to announce that you'll be taking a leadership position in the company." Mom added.

"Mom, I don't know anything about business." I argued.

"It's your company." Mom pointed out.

"Walter is doing a much better job than I could." I declared. "I'm not ready to run the company."

"You said you wanted to be a different person." Mom reminded me.

"I meant I don't want to be the same party girl." I clarified. "I'm not a businessperson. I can't help this company."

"You know it was okay to be irresponsible five years ago, but you're 27 now." Mom declared before she walked away. Does no one understand that change takes time anymore?

I went outside and the reporters were there again. They were like parasites. I sat next to Diggle in the car as we waited for the driver to arrive. I need reporter repellent.

"You know I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling before spending 5 away like you." He stated. "Wanna know what I learned."

"It's good to be home?" I guessed.

"No, the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Everyone wants you to open up and be who you used to be." He explained. "I could be wrong. Maybe after 5 years alone, you're better off than I was."

_On the island, I noticed some seagulls going towards the raft where my father's body was. At first, I felt sick, but I also realized that I needed to bury him. I realized that I wasn't the first daughter who had to bury her father, but most don't have to do themselves, or by hand. I did my best to carry him, before I realized that I had to drag him. _

The next day, I was getting dressed, in my bra as I noticed that Somers didn't heed my warning. I began to put my top on.

"How did you get those?" Thea asked.

"You need to knock." I grumbled.

"Mom said you had scars, but I didn't know that they were that big or that many." She explained as she lifted my tank top. "Livvy, what happened on the island?"

"I don't want to talk it." I answered as I lowered my top and put on a blouse.

"Yeah, even when we're together, you don't want to talk." Thea rebutted. "Unless it involves my night life."

"Wait." I responded as she stopped. I finished buttoning up. "Where are you going? Please don't tell me that you're day-drinking."

"I'm not." She declared.

"I'm sorry, Thea. I'm trying to get better at talking about it." I answered. "But I can't."

"Do you have a minute to come out back with me?" Thea requested. I nodded and we went outside. "When I was feeling lonely, I used to come out here."

She showed me two tombstones: mine and Daddy's.

"Mom stopped coming a month afterwards." She continued. "She then stopped talking. I came out here to talk to you. It was whatever I needed to just let out. Sometimes, I'd ask you to come back. Now you are, but the truth is I felt closer to you when you were dead. I know that you went through hell, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't hell here too. I need you to let me in, Livvy. You have to let someone in."

That night, I decided that she was right. I went to Laurel's apartment.

"Hi, I was just checking on you. There are cops outside." I pointed out.

"How can I stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" She questioned. I couldn't answer. "Why are you here, Livvy?"

"Thea took me I was being distant and I should let someone in." I explained. "You used to be my best friend."

"I'm also the first person that you pushed away." She quipped. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I only wanted to protect you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can I come in?"

She just stepped aside. I'm glad I wasn't a vampire as I walked in.

"This place is still the same." I commented.

"Redecorating wasn't high on my to-do list." She responded.

"I'm a bitch." I stated. "Before the island, I was a brainless bitch, now I'm a damaged bitch."

"What did you bring?" Laurel questioned.

"There was one thing that I craved on the island more than anything else and I promised myself that I could do it again, I'd do it like we used to." I pulled out some Edy's ice cream. We then got some bowls and sat down in her living room. "This reminds me of senior prom. My mom wants me to join the company. Apparently, I'm qualified solely by being my dad's daughter."

"I don't think pantsuit is your style." She quipped before I took a bite.

"I have some plans." I replied. "I have things that I need to do. I can't do that as a CEO."

"Olivia, you're an adult. You can say no." Laurel reminded me. Mom didn't seem to like that answer.

"I did." I declared. "I don't think it worked."

"Then show her that you're not ready." Laurel suggested. "Be what you want her to see you as. Trust me. I know all about disapproving parents."

"I know, your father was not pleased about me and Sara." I responded. "I don't think I can apologize enough for that."

"He blames himself more than you." Laurel stated. "He thought that maybe he and Sara were closer, she wouldn't have rebelled as much and maybe he could have stopped her from going."

I then heard something coming from the hallway. I wasn't sure if it was there.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She responded. I grabbed a knife.

"I think there's someone on the fire escape." I replied. I grabbed her and began to run when suddenly a man burst through the door and started firing at us. Fuck, this is bad. That was also an Asian woman with blonde hair and no gun. Suddenly, Diggle came in and shot some of the guys. The woman attacked him and had the upper hand before I threw the knife at her, hitting her, and she escaped out the window. I hugged Laurel tightly.

"Now do you see why it's good to have a bodyguard?" Diggle asked.

The cops then came by, including her father. He specifically thanked Diggle. I might have been able to handle it, but I was glad that he helped.

"You know it seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die." Lance told me. "Stay away from Laurel if you know what's good for me."

"Dad, it's not her fault." Laurel defended.

"Okay." I agreed. I don't think that they were after me for a change. I bet Somers had something to do with this.

I went home and gave Diggle some peas to put on his hand.

"I don't think thanks will cover this." I remarked.

"I should be thanking you. How'd you learn to throw a knife like that?" He questioned.

"I had to hunt on the island." I lied.

"I'm not the kind of man to take for a fool, Ms. Queen." He stated.

"I understand." I told him.

"I think I'm beginning to understand you." He added.

"I'm pretty shallow." I replied. "I need some sleep."

I didn't go to sleep though. I went to my lair. I was going to give Somers a chance, but it looks like he was too dumb to take it. Now he had to deal with me when I'm angry.

I headed to the docks to find him. It didn't take long for me to start being shot at. I'm glad that I was fast and good with a bow. These guys were also really bad shots. I then saw Somers and began to chase after him. I shot at him, hitting a crate that was right next to him.

"I want the truth about Victor Nocenti." I demanded as I shot another arrow.

"I can't or the Triad will kill me." Somers replied.

"I'll kill you if you don't." I argued before just his groin.

"Okay, the Triad killed him." He explained.

"Who told them to?" I inquired, shooting above his head.

"I did it. I did it. Nocenti was going to testify against me and I didn't have a choice." He answered. Suddenly, I saw the woman from before. I would think most men would enjoy something like this, but he was probably too worried for his life. She was very skilled. She didn't manage to cut me, but she did land some kicks.

Suddenly, I heard the police and I knew that I had to run. I began to do that.

"Freeze!" Lance demanded, pointing his gun at me. "Move and you're dead, bitch. Put your hands up."

I threw the arrow that I had recorded Somers with at him and then bolted.

In the morning, I headed back to the lair and began to get ready. I realized that I needed to go with Laurel's suggestion. I couldn't honor my father and my mother at the same time. I had a plan in place. It would make me look very bad, but that was a good thing. I arrived there, stumbling and slurring. I would probably be hearing about this from Thea.

"What about me?" I asked. "I mean I was supposed to be taking the company, wasn't I? Thanks for warming them up for me, Walt."

I wasn't completely drunk, but I had had a few.

"Some of you may not know, but I'm the talk of the town right now." I declared. "I'm mostly famous for being Robert Queen's daughter. As Walter, who is my new dad, was saying I'm not a very good legacy here. I drink too much. I was supposed to come here and take my place at the top of the company. I'm not my father. He was a leader. I can't be like him, so I would really appreciate it if everyone stopped asking me to be."

I then walked away. I wished that I didn't have to do that. I then went back to my room to cross Somers off the list.

_I had found out where I was going to bury him because I didn't want drag him anymore. I noticed something in his pocket and that was when I found the book. It looked empty then except for one symbol._

I then went out to my dad's grave.

"You know, I never realized how hard it would be to be back here." I told him. "Reconnecting with everyone is hard. It hurts to keep my secrets. You wanted to save the city and I am going to, but I can't be who everyone wants me to be. It means that sometimes to honor your wishes, I might have to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you."

_I put the last stone over Daddy's body. It probably wouldn't hold, but it was the best I could do. Suddenly, I was shot with an arrow through my chest. I fell to the ground._

So Livvy is having trouble readjusting even when she tries. There will be more scenes of her and Tommy soon. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Lone Gunman

I was in my lair training. It's not easy doing this by myself, but I have to. I was currently planning my attack on James Holder, who put crappy smoke detectors in low-income housing that led to several people dying in fires. He was found innocent, which meant I was in charge of taking him down. I took out my bow and headed toward his mansion. It was very fancy. I took aim at him immediately, hitting him in the hand.

"I have armed security in the house." He threatened me. He could be dead before they got to me. Of course I had already taken care of them.

"They can't hear you." I replied as I threw the guns down.

"What do you want, Bitch?" He asked nervously.

"I want you to tell me how many died in those fires." I declared. "I think you should repay those victims."

Before I could say anything else, he saw was suddenly shot. Holder fell into the pool dead and I knew that I needed to go after the shooter. I began to fire in his direction. He hit me in the arm. I needed to take care of that before I dealt with him.

I headed back to my lair, removed the bullet and started to stitch up the wound. I went to cross Holder off of the list. I guess someone else put a hit on him. I then felt disoriented with pain coming from the wound. I realized that I had been poisoned. I went into my case and frantically opened it to get the antidote. I eat it quickly and washed it down with water before passing out.

_I woke up in a cave. The arrow was still sticking through me. I wasn't sure how to take it out or if I should take it out. There was a man in a green hood. I don't think he cared that he ruined a designer dress. _

"_Please don't kill me." I begged. He lowered his hood and revealed that he was very shaggy. "Why did you shoot me?"_

_He said something in Chinese and took out a bowl and held it in front of my face. I guess I was supposed to eat it. I was hesitant, but put it in my mouth before he pulled the arrow out of me. It didn't prevent me from screaming as he did. _

I was woken by the alarm that I had set. I was late. I found the cops were talking to my mom and Walter with Thea in the room. I found Diggle first.

"What happened to Thea?" I questioned.

"She and some friends broke into a store and tried on some dresses." He explained. Okay that was déjà vu. "Cops brought her home and she was drunk as a skunk."

I never understood that expression. I know it rhymes, but I don't think skunks do anything to get themselves drunk.

"So how was your evening, Miss Queen?" Diggle asked me.

"You mean after I disappeared from the ladies' room?" I questioned.

"I need to get someone to go in with you next time." He quipped. I blushed and went to check on my sister. Walter and the cops left and Mom began to lecture Thea. That was déjà vu too.

"You know next time you pay off the owner, you should check out the merchandise. They have some sick dresses." Thea quipped.

"Go to your room and get ready for school." Mom ordered.

"I'm not really feeling school today." Thea remarked. I can see that my mom is still pretty lax with her parenting.

"Then get some sleep." Mom instructed.

"You look terrible." Thea told me as she walked to her room.

"Why are you letting her do this?" I asked.

"When she gets like this, it's best to give her space." Mom explained.

"She's testing you." I pointed out.

"Where do you think she learned that?" Mom quipped.

"Mom, when I was her age, you and Daddy let me get away with everything. I could have used less space and more parenting." I told her.

I went back to my lair and tested my blood sample to see what kind of poison it was. The test showed curare on the bullets. This guy was a definite professional. I found that there was several incidents listed. He was codenamed Deadshot. I was thinking that I was the first person to be shot by him and live. I knew that I would have to take him out. Deadshot is now right at the top of my list.

I decided that I would work on my front. I brought Tommy and Diggle with me to the building.

"So do you think this is a good place for a nightclub?" I asked.

"Yeah, but unless you want to run a gay bar, you shouldn't call it Queen's." Tommy replied.

"I'm going to put in a private office." I replied.

"For the one-on-one meetings?" Tommy asked.

"And the occasional two-on-one." I replied cheekily.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tommy questioned. "You don't have any experience with this. Maybe tomorrow night, you and me could scope out the competition. There's this new club opening called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Are you asking me on a date?" I teased him. "Wait a minute. Did you say that Max Fuller owned it? I nearly ruined his marriage."

"Yeah, but he's married now." Tommy reasoned. "Besides who stays mad at a castaway? Oh, I need to go."

Tommy left, leaving me with Diggle.

"So what's your opinion?" I asked him.

"I'm here to protect, Miss Queen, not give opinions." He replied.

"Come on, Dig. Tell me what you think." I urged.

"Well I think that since we're in the Glades, your rich white friends wouldn't come here." He told me.

"They'll come because I'm Olivia Queen, but no one who lives in the Glades would see a cover charge. It helps the neighborhood." I reasoned.

"You're like a white night." He commented. "Of course you're trying to do this without any help."

"You don't like me very much, do you?" I questioned.

"I actually think it's a good idea, Miss Queen." Diggle commented before he walked outside. I think this would work well. I decided to announce my plan to the press. I also decided to check out the grounds for where Deadshot could have fired from before I began to climb up the building. It was one thing that I was good at before the island. I noticed that there was bullet in the wall. Upon examining it, I found out that the bullets came from the Bravta, the Russian mob. Luckily, I knew of their location. Their front was an auto shop. I had to prove that I was a member.

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect to a captain." He stated. "It's not often there is a woman in your position, even less often an American one. So how can I help you?"

"I need a hired gun." I stated. "He uses a 7.2 mm round with curare."

"I don't know anyone who uses what you describe." The man told me.

"But you can find out." I pointed.

"First we drink to each other's health." He said as he gave a glass of vodka. "Then I will look into this man's identity and confirm that you are who you say you are."

His threat was a good one and I'm glad that I wasn't lying. I hope that this wouldn't take very long.

That night, I went to the club with Tommy and Diggle, wearing a strapless black dress with my hair curled. I'm glad that it wasn't a date because it would have been very awkward. Though, a club isn't a good place to go for a date.

"Tonight is going to be killer." Tommy stated.

"If Max Fuller sees me, I agree." I replied nervously. I decided that I wanted Diggle to wait outside. I'm not sure if it was a good idea, but that's what I was going with, because it would make things less awkward. By sheer coincidence, we ran into Laurel at the bar.

"Isn't you having fun against the law?" Tommy quipped.

"So whose idea was this? Or is this a date?" Laurel asked. She seemed to think the same thing that I did. "It was only a matter time before you two hooked up."

"We're just checking out a local club." I responded.

"Livvy!" Thea said as she ran over to me. Does no one care that she's underage? "I'm so wasted. There's two of you."

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" I questioned.

"Yes, thank you." She told me.

"You need to go home." I responded.

"Are you gonna tell Mom?" She asked cockily.

"Thea, you're hanging with the wrong crowd." I explained.

"So do you know that your friends have been hooking up?" Thea asked me. That made a lot of sense.

"Look, I didn't mean to…" Tommy started.

"It's okay." I told him, even though it kind of hurt. I grabbed. "We're going home."

"Let me go." She said as she wriggled free. "You're not my mother and you're barely my sister."

"Well if it isn't Olivia Queen in my club." Max remarked.

"Hello Max…" I greeted him with a nervous smile.

Max took me into a room and I don't think he wanted Round 2. Two of his men grabbed me.

"Let her go. Let her go." Tommy replied as he rushed to my side. I guess I had a white knight.

"I told you this was a bad idea." I said to Tommy.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlyn. Now there's someone for my men to hit." Max replied. He hated me that much when he came onto me. A fight broke out, but I didn't want to reveal too much strength and ultimately it was Laurel who came in and saved the day by beating up Max.

"The three of you are banned for life." Max declared. I kind of wanted him to ban Thea, but I don't think that would be appropriate to say at the moment. "Get the hell out."

"Where did you learn that?' I asked.

"My dad is a cop." She reminded us before she walked away.

_I woke up for a second time on the island. The wound was healed and the man was sleeping. I was still sore, but I decided to make a break for it, because I was stupid. It didn't take me long to get caught in a net. _

Diggle had at least been gracious enough to stick around, which was good because we didn't otherwise have a way home. We ended up going to Big Belly Burger, one of my favorite restaurants that I hadn't visited until now.

"Take a seat and I'll grab some burgers and ice for your faces." He instructed as he waved to a waitress.

"She's pretty cute." Tommy commented.

"She's my sister-in-law." Diggle stated.

"And I'm never talking to her ever." Tommy added quickly. "I'm gonna get a booth."

"She's not wearing a ring." I noted. "Did something happen to your brother?"

"You could say that." He remarked stoically before he went to talk to her. I think I heard her say something about me being his girlfriend before I sat down at the table. Getting into that fight was a bad idea.

"Look about Laurel…" Tommy remarked. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. I was looking for the right way."

"Is there a right way to tell a girl that you slept with her best friend after she went missing and was presumed dead?" I questioned with a laugh.

"It was still wrong of me." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"Tommy, we weren't dating and I wasn't dating her either and furthermore, I was dead." I pointed out. I don't think me being with Sara had anything to do with anything. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Well you still kissed me not long before you left and whether you were dead or alive on an island. You're my friend and I shouldn't have done that." Tommy stated.

"If I accept your apology will you shut up about it?" I questioned.

"You're surprisingly okay with this." He commented as I noticed my phone playing that "Call Me Maybe" song. That girl was the same age as me and I couldn't stop listening to it. I answered it quickly. It was the Bravta. I made sure to speak in Russian.

"It's a Russian Model." I told Tommy. "I need a minute."

He chuckled and walked away.

"The man's name is Floyd Lawton." The Russian told me. "I know where he stayed last time in Starling City, but that is all."

"Let's hope he hasn't changed his residency." I commented before he gave me the address. They asked to be left out of it.

I managed to slip away and headed to the room, in costume. I then kicked down the door and we exchanged shots, neither of us hitting the other. He was good enough to dodge as well. He jumped out the window. I looked but didn't see him. I grabbed his laptop to see if I could get anything off of it.

The next day, I went to the tech support at the office. There was a young woman at the desk.

"Felicity Smoak, hi I'm Olivia Queen." I told her.

"Yes, of course I know who you are Miss Queen." She stated.

"I'm not the boss." I replied.

"Right that was your father, but he's dead…I mean he's dead, because he drowned. Maybe I should stop babbling." She rambled. "So what do you need from me?"

"I'm having some trouble with my laptop." I told her as I produced Lawton's computer. "They said you were good at this. I was having coffee and surfing the Web and spilled a latte on it."

"You have been gone five years because no one calls it the Web anymore." Felicity stated. "Are these bullet holes?"

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." I lied quickly. She just cocked her head. I probably sounded really dumb right now. "If you can get anything off it, I'd appreciate it."

I think that she just decided that she wasn't going to ask further as I left. After a few minutes, I came back.

She managed to get in and dug up some blueprints.

"Do you know what these are off?" I asked.

"It's the exchange building." She explained. "It's for the UNIDAC Industries auction. I thought you said this was your laptop?"

"It is." I replied.

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of Shakespearian drama." Felicity remarked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom: he's Claudius, she's Gertrude. It's from _Hamlet._" She explained.

"All I know about Shakespeare is when I was _Romeo and Juliet_ in elementary school." I responded.

"Mr. Steele is trying to buy UNIDAC and this laptop belongs to one of the guys he's competing with." She explicated.

"Floyd Lawton." I stated.

"No, Warren Patel." Felicity corrected. "Who is Floyd Lawton?"

"He's an employee of Mr. Patel, I guess." I declared.

This would create a problem because I couldn't protect everyone inside. He could shoot from anywhere. I would need help.

I found Lance and pushed him against a car.

"You bitch." He replied.

"Detective, I need your help." I told him. "A man named Floyd Lawton is targeting the buyers of UNIDAC Industries. They call him Deadshot because he never misses. Warren Patel hired him. I can't say who they're targeting. It might be everyone inside and I can't protect them all."

"What do I do?" He asked facetiously.

"Lawton uses poison bullets. Tell your men to wear Kevlar." I instructed.

I then went to the auction in a dress.

"Why is it you always look so good?" Lance asked.

"I came to support my family." I replied. "Looking good is required."

I found that Diggle was there and talked briefly about the shooter, which I said that I heard about on the news.

"Olivia, it's such a pleasure to see you." Walter declared.

"Walter, I heard some of the UNIDAC bidders were murdered. I think you should be careful, especially since my mother has already lost one husband." I told him.

"Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come, nor would she have brought Thea." Walter replied. Fuck, I didn't plan for this. I hurried and walked over to them.

"Olivia, it's so nice to see you." Mom said. I called Diggle over.

"I need you to get them out of here." I told the bodyguard. Deadshot could start shooting at any second. It was about a second before Lance tackled Walter and one of the waiters took the shot. We all ran for cover.

"Are you okay?" I asked Thea.

"Where's Walter?" Mom questioned. I noticed Lance was getting him out.

"He's fine." I replied. "Get out of here."

"I need to get you out." Diggle told me.

"Save them first." I requested. I ran upstairs and grabbed my hood out of a trashcan. I used and zip line arrow and break into the attacking spot and more shots were exchanged. I decided hide and let him find me. He probably didn't want to waste any bullets blindly shooting. It turned out that I was better at close-range combat than him. I hid behind a pillar.

"Drop your gun." I ordered.

"I admire your work." He replied. "Usually you don't see this from a girl."

"We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder." I argued.

"You've taken lives." He pointed out.

"I'm doing this for the good of others." I declared. He started shooting and I fired one and the shots stopped. I looked and saw that I had shot him through the eye. I guess that he was dead.

It was at that moment, I noticed Diggle. He had been hit. I knew I had to help him.

_The man in the hood cut me free from the net. He said some stuff in Chinese before I got up and followed him. _

I took Diggle back to my lair and fed him some of the herbs. When he awoke, I stood in front of him, hood down.

"Hello." I greeted him.

So there was a brief past between Tommy and Olivia. Plus, Diggle is on the team now. Though, there will be someone else under the hood later. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
